disneydocketfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Disney Docket Videos
Here is a list of videos on the YouTube channel, Disney Docket. Season 1 (December 28, 2012 - December 31, 2012) # Disney Pixar Cars 2 2013 Diecast (Premiere date: December 28, 2012) # Disney Pixar Cars 2 Erik Laneley Review + 3 more (Premiere date: December 28, 2012) # Disney Pixar Cars 2 Fabrizio Review + 3 more (Premiere date: December 29, 2012) # Disney Pixar Cars 2 + Hot Wheels Unboxing (Premiere date: December 29, 2012) # Disney Pixar Cars 2 Review Suggestions (Premiere date: December 30, 2012) # Disney Pixar Cars 2 Taco Truck Mater + Taia Decotura (Premiere date: December 30, 2012) # Disney Pixar Cars 2 Funny Car Mater + Kimura Kaizo (Premiere date: December 31, 2012) # Matchbox Finds - 56' Buick Century Police Car (Premiere date: December 31, 2012) (Season finale) Season 2 (January 1, 2013 - January 15, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Lights & Sounds Sarge (Premiere date: January 1, 2013) # Disney Cars Piston Cup 7-pack with Kit Revster (Premiere date: January 2, 2013) # Hot Wheels & Matchbox Finds (Premiere date: January 4, 2013) # Disney Pixar Cars Brian Review (Premiere date: January 4, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Rip Clutchgoneski Review (Premiere date: January 5, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Sal Stunt Racers Review (Premiere date: January 5, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Ivan Mater & Kabuki Mater Review (Premiere date: January 15, 2013) (Season finale) Season 3 (March 1, 2013 - March 7, 2013) # Hot Wheels New DC Universe Cars & Mystery Cars (Premiere date: March 1, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 New 2-Packs Airport Mater (Premiere date: March 2, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Lights & Sounds Darrell Cartrip (Premiere date: March 2, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Stunt Racers Andre Transporter (Premiere date: March 3, 2013) # Chicago Car Show Finds - Flinstones Flintmobile (Premiere date: March 4, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Clutch Foster Exclusive 4-Pack (Premiere date: March 5, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Grem with Weapon & Tubbs Pacer Review (Premiere date: March 7, 2013) (Season finale) Season 4 (June 7, 2013 - June 27, 2013) # Disney Cars Francesco Fan Mater & Materhosen (Premiere date: June 7, 2013) # Disney Star Wars Cars Disney Parks Exclusive (Premiere date: June 12, 2013) # Disney Store New Planes Die-casts (Premiere date: June 12, 2013) # Disney Cars Review All Die-cast Ramones (Premiere date: June 19, 2013) # Disney Cars 2 Petro Cartalina (Premiere date: June 27, 2013) (Season finale) Season 5 (July 1, 2013) # Disney Cars Kmart Mail-in Exclusive Ivan (Premiere date: July 1, 2013) # Disney Planes New Mattel Die-casts (Premiere date: July 1, 2013) # Disney Planes Dusty & Bulldog Pit Row Gift Packs (Premiere date: July 4, 2013) # Disney Cars Miles Axlerod & Tokyo Party Staff 2-pack (Premiere date: July 6, 2013) # Disney Planes El Chupacabra Pit Row Gift Pack (Premiere date: July 7, 2013) # Disney Cars Time Travel Mater Radiator Springs Beginnings Gift Pack (Premiere date: July 14, 2013) To be continued...